


Pay More Attention to What You're Doing

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji's glad Yosuke finally stopped just flirting with him and confessed. Yosuke wasn't aware that he did either of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay More Attention to What You're Doing

"You know," Souji said as they sat down to eat lunch, "after all that flirting, I'm glad you finally confessed to me."

Yosuke dropped one of his chopsticks and was vaguely aware of it hitting his foot. "What?"

Souji didn't notice his reaction. "It's not that I don't like the flirting. I do, a lot, so you can keep that up, but I'm glad you finally said something. For a while there, ha, for a while I thought it was all in my head and you weren't interested. I worried about it a lot."

He smiled at Yosuke shyly, and part of Yosuke wondered if he shouldn't simply nod and go with the flow. Confessing and having it accepted without any worry and embarrassment sounded good, and it wasn’t like he'd never thought of Souji that way. The other part of him, though, most of him, had no idea what Souji was talking about and wanted some clarification. "Wait, who was flirting?"

"You were. I mean, I did too, obviously, but you did the most of it."

Yosuke stared at him.

"You…" Souji drew back, unsure. "You have been flirting with me, haven't you?"

The way he said it, Yosuke suddenly doubted his own memory. Had he been? "What made you think I was?"

"The way you're always winking at me for one thing."

Did he do that a lot? He guessed, but it was something that happened without thought, a thing he did when he was in a good mood or around cute girls or talking to Souji, who usually put him in a good mood. Yeah, he'd kind of noticed the look Souji got on his face after he did it but… "I wink at a lot of people," is what he said.

Souji gestured to his bento, the one they'd been planning to share. "You're always having lunch with me."

"I'm not going to turn you down when you invite me." That wasn't much of an argument so he added, "You make good food," which made him sound like a moocher.

"Calling me partner?"

"We're best friends, it's—you know…" He trailed off. Souji was looking a little lost and confused about how to react, face going red as he looked at anything besides Yosuke.

"Then…calling me special, that wasn't…?" He gave a shaky laugh and hunched his shoulders, fighting to get the lid off his lunch. "Oh, wow, um, haha, this is… You didn't mean it that way at all, did you? I'm sorry."

The lid slipped out of his hands and clattered to the ground. They both jumped and reached for it. Yosuke got to it first and Souji hesitated before taking it from him.

"You're probably really uncomfortable right now." There was a cute design on the rice, one Yosuke'd never seen before on Souji's lunch. When Souji noticed him looking at it, he snapped the lid back in place and pressed down on it. "I should go. I'll eat with Chie or…alone. That sounds better. I'm really sorry about this."

"Hey, hey, wait." Yosuke grabbed his wrist as he stood and made him sit back down. "Don’t run off on me, let me say something."

Souji kept his eyes on his lap. Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck. Okay, so Souji thought he confessed and he wasn't upset about it. Hell, he was happy, and it wasn't like this was some random dude—it was Souji, and honestly, the idea of confessing to him wasn't even the biggest issue. He was more worried that if he'd been subconsciously flirting with Souji, how many other people thought he doing the same with them? Did everyone in school think he was coming on to them?

"Maybe… Maybe I was flirting with you."

"You're just saying that," Souji mumbled. "It's okay; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"I'm not. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't draw this out." A little nervously, he said, "What if I told you that really had been a confession?"

"I don't know if I'd believe you."

"You wouldn't believe me about something this important?"

Souji glanced up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, really, I confessed to you. You're special to me." Saying it once made it easier to say again. "I confessed and you accepted it. Wait, you did, didn't you?"

Souji straightened, looking more like his usual, easy self. "I do. I mean, I did, yes."

"So we're good now?"

"Are you sure about this? Because this would mean we're together, you and me, and I'd like that but—"

"I'd like it too," Yosuke said, and, hit with a flash of inspiration, held Souji's hand. Souji brightened. Awesome; this was turning out to be the easiest confession of Yosuke's life, even if he'd had to do it twice. "You can't back out after you accepted, partner, it's rude."

"I don't want to be rude." Souji squeezed his hand. "Are you hungry now? We should eat."

"Yeah, show me what you're hiding." Yosuke leaned over as Souji removed the lid to his lunch. He'd seen right; there was a cute design on the rice, a few carefully crafted music notes. "Nice."

"You like it?"

"It's great."

Souji started to fidget as he continued to examine it, and finally said, "You can do it if you want, you know, I don't mind."

"Do what?" Yosuke asked slowly. What had he missed this time?

"Kiss me," Souji muttered, tilting his head and looking at him sideways. Yosuke hadn't realized how close their faces were. "You don't have to ask or wait or whatever. I’m okay with it."

"That's…good to know." Souji kept watching him. He looked like he was expecting it. Now was as good a time as ever, Yosuke figured, and leaned forward. Souji closed his eyes and raised his head, and he laughed. "Looking pretty cheap right now, partner."

He caught Souji's mouth as he opened it to say something. It wasn't a bad kiss. Actually, it was pretty nice, and when they separated with a little smack he thought about going in for another one, trying it out again. "Good?"

Souji looked incredibly pleased with everything. "Yes."

"Great," Yosuke said, and leaned in. He liked that smacking noise. "Now let me use your chopsticks, okay? Mine are dirty."

"Sure," Souji said, and with that out of the way, Yosuke found that lunch with Souji post-confession wasn't much different from lunch with Souji pre-confession.

Except for the kissing, but Yosuke was inclined to think both of them considered that an improvement.


End file.
